


Kinktober Day 1: Ass worship & spanking

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Cas enjoys Dean's ass.  That's it, that's the fic.





	Kinktober Day 1: Ass worship & spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Having never finished & published anything before, I figured I'd warm myself up for NaNo by taking part in Kinktober 2019. Please don't be too cruel; I'm aware this is far from good. But that's what practise is for, right?!

“_Jesus_, Cas”

The only response was a loud moan, muffled and inarticulate but only adding to the sensations washing over Dean. He writhed as Cas withdrew his tongue, turning instead to bite one cheek as his hand delivered another hard slap to the other.

“Ah, fu-“ 

Dean no longer knew if the dampness on his face was sweat or tears. It felt like everything was turned up to eleven; the scrape of Cas’s eternal stubble against the hot skin of his red ass competing for his attention with the cooling saliva running down his balls. He’d been hard and leaking for what felt like hours with apparently no end in sight to Cas’s mission.

Cas had taken to sex with the same unwavering focus and dedication as he had once applied to commanding the heavenly host. He’d initially guided Dean to his hands and knees, coaxed him down with soft words and rough hands, but his relentless ministrations had soon seen Dean trembling and faceplanting into the bed, alternately grabbing the pillow and pulling at his own sweaty hair in an attempt to deal with the overwhelming pleasure.

Teeth, tongue, lips, hands, nails – now gentle, now rough – were wringing noises out of Dean he didn’t know he could make, driving him towards the inevitable conclusion. He could feel Cas’s hot breath on the small of his back and his thumb brush over his hole, dipping in as Cas returned to licking and sucking with a vengeance. Dean felt his thighs tense, his back start to bow, as his orgasm was forced from him. 

The last dregs of strength sapped from his body, Dean collapsed fully onto the bed. He felt rather than saw Cas scramble to kneel behind him, one hand on Dean’s overheated ass while the other stripped his cock until he was spilling all over Dean’s backside. 

Cas slumped sideways onto the mattress, sudden exhaustion belying his newly-human nature.

“That was very pleasant, Dean.”

Dean’s answering giggle was only slightly hysterical.


End file.
